A Fractured Fairytale
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: An alternate story in the universe of "Long Time Coming". Fiyero was grieving and broken hearted. But what if something happened to change the story this time? Fiyeraba. AU. Musicalverse. Will contain spoilers for LTC if you haven't read it.
1. To Recap

**A Fractured Fairytale: An Alternate LTC Story**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **Prologue: To Recap**

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a girl was born cursed with skin the colour of emeralds. She lived with her father, who hated her for her skin, and planned to keep her locked within the house for her life, to care for her younger sister. He didn't care that this wasn't the life she wanted for herself._

 _One night, she ran away from home in search of her dreams, another life. She hid herself in a city of emeralds where she met a prince. And despite herself, they fell in love._

 _Although the prince made no secret of his love for her, the girl was too afraid to tell him that she returned his feelings. She'd never known love or happiness before, and didn't trust it when it was before her eyes. She was afraid if the words were spoken, it just might break the spell._

 _When the prince's father, the king, fell ill suddenly; the prince took the girl back to his kingdom and promised to marry her. The king and queen accepted the girl warmly into their family, but not long after, the king died._

 _As the prince prepared to take the throne, the girl discovered that she was pregnant. But before she could tell the prince, she caught word that the prince wanted her to leave- that she wasn't suitable to be queen._

 _Broken hearted, the girl felt she had no other choice but to leave, without telling the prince that she was expecting his child._

 _The prince too, was tricked into thinking that she had left because she didn't love him, and took the throne with a broken heart and no idea where the girl had disappeared to._

 _But this is where the story you know changes…._

In other words, chapters 1-11 of _Long Time Coming_ still stand, as do chapters 13-14, 17-18, and 21 (ie. All the flashback chapters).

But I wasn't going to post all those chapters again, and this was a nicer way to recap so you may not have to re-read those chapters of LTC again (unless you want to).

 **AN. So, when I wrote LTC some people expressed an interest in an alternate timeline/ what if story; kind of like what I did when I wrote** _ **May I Not Lose You**_ **and then** _ **But For A Moment.**_ **I wasn't so sure.**

 **But then Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) had a birthday, and (as she was one of the aforementioned people who expressed interest in the idea) I thought I'd write it for her. As a oneshot.**

 **A oneshot became 6 chapters, she loved it and wanted me to post it, I added another chapter and a prologue and here we are.**


	2. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **Chapter 1: The Letter**

 **April 1935**

It seemed to Fiyero that he'd spent the entire first month of his reign as king locked in his study, poring over thousands of papers- proposed laws, letters from the leaders of other provinces and lands outside Oz, and many other things Fiyero never knew his father had dealt with.

He was grateful that his mother was handling all the condolence notes that were still pouring in, and that the mourning period kept any social invitations to a minimum. It was one thing less he had to deal with, and he never knew what to say when someone said they were sorry for his loss.

In some ways, people already expected his life to be returning to normal, not recognising that there was no normal anymore. There seemed to be a weight pressing on his chest at all times. Although granted, Fiyero wasn't sure if that was due to his father's absence, or Elphaba's.

Oz, he missed her. Missed them both.

But where his father's absence was like a kick to his gut every morning he woke up and remembered that he was no longer here; Elphaba's abrupt departure had taken his breath away, and he hadn't remembered how to breathe again yet.

It had been a month, and there'd been no word from her. Nothing to say that she'd arrived safely… wherever she had gone. Nothing to explain why she'd left, or even to say that she was sorry.

Fiyero felt that if she was here, he might have been able to cope with it all. Losing his father, trying to support his mother with her own grief, being king. If he had her beside him, it might have been slightly bearable. Without her, it was all Fiyero could do to get out of bed each morning.

Kasmira kept suggesting that he try and find her, even just to get an explanation from her. But Fiyero refused. He wasn't sure that there was a point to trying to find her.

Although she had been sure that her father wasn't even looking for her when she'd run away from Munchkinland, Fiyero knew that if Elphaba didn't want to be found, he wouldn't find her. And, if he were really honest with himself, he was a little afraid to hear any explanation she might give him. If she didn't love him, as a little voice in his head whispered a little louder every day, hearing that from her lips might crush the splintered remains of his heart beyond repair.

There came a knock on the study door, and Fiyero threw down the papers he was reading immediately, grateful for any distraction. He hadn't taken a word of what he was reading in.

"Enter," he called.

A servant entered, a silver tray in his hands. "The mail, Your Majesty."

It had been three months that that term now applied to him. Fiyero was now able to only wince mentally when someone addressed him as 'His Majesty', and he'd just stopped instinctively turning and looking for his father.

"Thank you," he said, and held out a hand for the mail.

The servant bowed and left the study, and Fiyero flicked through the stack of envelopes, dividing them into what looked important and what could wait until later. Then he stilled, the remainder of the stack falling from suddenly numb fingers. A letter addressed to Elphaba Thropp.

At first, he couldn't fathom who would be writing to Elphaba, who knew she was- or had been- in the Vinkus. And then it occurred to him in a flash and his breath caught. Shiz University.

Fiyero hesitated only briefly before reaching for the letter opener on the desk.

He'd always felt like he was going through the application process with Elphaba. He'd seen so many drafts of her application; had been with her when it went into the mail; and until Ibrahim had died, he'd been so caught up with plans and visions of how their relationship would work while she was at Shiz. And now the answer was here, after so many months of waiting.

His stomach clenched nervously as he opened the envelope and opened the letter within.

For the first time in three months, a grin broke over Fiyero's face as he took in the words.

' _Dear Miss Thropp,_

 _Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Shiz University to begin studying this coming fall.'_

Fiyero's chest filled with pride. Elphaba deserved this more anyone else in the world, as far as he was concerned. He knew how bad she wanted this.

Without thinking, Fiyero pushed his chair back and left the study, heading for his mother's rooms.

"Mom!" he cried enthusiastically as he entered.

Kasmira looked up from the book on her lap, rather startled. "Yero, what is it?"

She was actually relieved to see him look excited about something.

Fiyero handed her the letter as he sat down beside her. "Fae got in. To Shiz. She got in!" he exclaimed, beaming with pride.

Kasmira sobered as she slowly accepted the letter and read it for herself.

"Mom, what is it? What's with that face?" Fiyero asked, confused.

Kasmira lowered the letter and sighed as she met her son's gaze. "I was just thinking. This is the first time I've seen you smile in months," she said softly.

Fiyero's smile faded only slightly. "Well, there hasn't been much to smile about lately," he responded. "But what does that have to do with anything? Mom, Elphaba got in to Shiz! She worked so hard for this. She sacrificed everything. This is great news!"

"I know, Yero," his mother said gently. "And it is wonderful news. But, sweetheart… Elphaba's not here."

Kasmira's heart sank as Fiyero's smile did disappear at that, the now familiar ache reappearing in his eyes.

"I know," he said glumly.

The dowager queen hesitated and then placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You know, I'm sure that Elphaba would be as thrillified as you are to hear this news. After all, as you said, she worked very hard for this."

"I'm sure she would," Fiyero said, his voice stiffening. "Unfortunately, she didn't exactly leave a forwarding address."

Kasmira faltered. "Are you _sure_ that she didn't leave a note? Maybe it fell behind some furniture or…?"

"No, Mom. I looked. A thousand times I looked. I asked the maids, and they never saw anything. I looked in my bedroom, I looked in the study, anywhere it makes sense for her to have left a note. There's nothing. The only trace that she was ever here is that damn engagement ring that sits there mocking me," he said bitterly.

Fiyero rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Why couldn't she just talk to me, Mom? If she was having doubts…"

"You don't know for sure that she was, Yero. That's just Avaric's impression. He could be wrong."

"I haven't heard you suggest any plausible theories in the past month, Mom."

"Well, I'm sorry that I refuse to believe _your_ theory that she agreed to marry you but didn't actually love you," Kasmira replied sharply. "People don't _do_ that, Fiyero."

Fiyero said nothing. He didn't want to believe that Elphaba didn't love him, but at times in the past month as he dwelled on her abrupt absence, it seemed the only logical explanation.

"I think you should try and find her," Kasmira said softly, not for the first time. "If not to get closure for yourself, at least to pass on the news about Shiz. But I think it would do you a world of good to get some answers."

"I don't know if I really want to know the answer to some of my questions, Mom," Fiyero sighed, taking the letter back from her.

His mother squeezed his hand gently. "Yero, your father was the love of my life and I lost him," she said simply. "We had our ups and downs like anyone else, but I don't regret a moment of our life together. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life wondering about Elphaba. I believe she loved you. I don't know why she left, but I do believe that. If there is even a chance that you believe that, you should try and find her."

Fiyero stared at Elphaba's acceptance letter for another moment and then nodded slowly.

"When you arrived home and told Dad and I that you were engaged, we could see how happy you were. Dad said he'd never seen you so happy, and that he was so pleased you'd found the love of your life. Was she, Yero? Is Elphaba the love of your life? Because if she is, I wouldn't let her go so easily."

Fiyero's face was irritatingly blank so Kasmira couldn't tell if her words had any effect on him.

"Thanks, Mom," he said quietly and then left the room.

Kasmira sighed heavily into the empty room.

Avaric found Fiyero quickly after leaving his mother, plying him with a series of matters that apparently urgently demanded his attention, and Fiyero shoved the letter into his jacket pocket.

He didn't bring it out again until he was getting ready for bed that night, and he sank down onto the bed, re-reading the words.

He and Elphaba hadn't discussed Shiz since Ibrahim had died. Their last conversation on the subject, she still hadn't had any idea about what exactly she wanted to study; and Fiyero had been trying to convince her that there was more to college life than classes. The idea had been bewildering to her, which Fiyero had found more than slightly amusing.

Fiyero had almost wished he had never graduated, so he could go to Shiz with her and see her experience it all. And then Ibrahim died, and everything had changed.

As much as he wanted Elphaba to experience university, he wanted her as his wife more. And they couldn't have both. He hated that.

Of course, none of that mattered anymore, did it?

Fiyero opened the drawer to his nightstand, the one that contained Elphaba's engagement ring. He hadn't opened the box since his coronation, but as much as he tried to forget about it, he always knew it was there. Mocking him. Reminding him.

He tossed the letter into the drawer alongside the little box and shut the drawer resolutely. His mother's words were still swirling around his head, at odds with the voices in his own mind, but he shook his head firmly to drown them out. He didn't want to think about this anymore tonight.


	3. 4 AM

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **Chapter 2: 4 AM**

Two days later, Fiyero found himself suddenly awake at four am.

It wasn't the first time that it had happened since his father had died, and it was always with that same jolt he'd felt that night, to be jerked from sleep by that dreaded knock on the door with his heart pounding.

This particular morning, however, his thoughts were not on Ibrahim, but on the empty space beside him. Elphaba.

In the immediate days after Elphaba had left, the first few nights of being in the bed without her and being unable to sleep, Fiyero had spent hours trying to remember their last night together.

Surely there'd had to have been some sign, some clue that she was unhappy or about to leave? Surely when you were sharing a bed with someone, you couldn't hide everything.

But all Fiyero could recall was a haze of grief and misery.

Lying in the darkness and staring at the empty side of the bed, Kasmira's words came back to him.

' _If there is even a chance that you believe that, you should try and find her.'_

Was Elphaba the love of his life? She was certainly the _first_ girl he'd ever loved, there was no doubt about that; and though he'd known he loved her from a few weeks into their relationship, it had been from his birthday and the fairytale exhibit that he'd known she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land," he murmured under his breath, and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"Serves me right for living in a fairytale."

Sitting up in bed and lighting the lamp, he grabbed the letter and ring from the nightstand, hesitating only briefly before opening the box. The diamond glinted in the lamplight, and Fiyero stared at it sombrely.

The moment he'd read the telegram from his mother that day, it had been so clear to him, proposing to Elphaba. He'd known with every fibre of his body that returning to the Vinkus without Elphaba was not an option, and the solution was to marry her.

So, yes. Elphaba was the love of his life.

But how confident was he in her love for him? She had never told him that she loved him. But her actions… Fiyero had thought that her actions said what words she couldn't speak. Now he wasn't so sure.

Maybe she didn't love him- at least not enough to marry him. Or maybe just not enough to withstand the expectations and pressures that came with the royal lifestyle. And honestly, could Fiyero blame her for that? He'd spent much of his adolescent years wishing he didn't have to deal with that lifestyle, at least Elphaba had a choice. He just really wished, if that _were_ the case, she'd talked to him about that.

Fiyero eventually drifted off back to sleep, still clutching the ring box in his hand. He may not have had any answers, but he had made a decision.

"I've been thinking," he said to Kasmira at dinner the following night.

"About?"

"Elphaba."

Kasmira raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh?"

"I don't know if she loved me, at least not in the way that I loved her."

His mother sighed. "Yero-"

"Mom, please let me finish," Fiyero cut her off. "I know that I love her, no matter what. And even if that's not being with me, I want her to be happy. And I know that Shiz will make Elphaba happy."

"What does this mean?" Kasmira asked cautiously.

Fiyero took a deep breath. "I'm going to find Elphaba. _Just_ to let her know about Shiz, nothing else."

The dowager queen gave a small nod. "Ok," she said slowly. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but it was a starting point.

"And how are you going to go about this?"

"I don't know," Fiyero admitted. "I thought about contacting Shiz, but I know for a fact the only address Elphaba gave them to contact her was here."

"Well, where do you think she might have gone?"

"Back to the Emerald City, I guess."

Kasmira nodded. "Alright. Well, I suppose that's the most logical place."

So, Fiyero sat down and wrote to Elphaba's manager at _The Pinnacle,_ asking if he'd seen or heard from her. He received a reply a week later, stating that Elphaba (or Fae, rather) had not made contact with them looking for a room or a job.

Fiyero didn't panic or worry at that- there were dozens of hotels in the Emerald City, and perhaps _The Pinnacle_ wasn't hiring at the time. Next he contacted _The Omega Inn,_ recalling Elphaba had been staying there when they first met. He didn't like it now, any more than he had back then, but assumed she had resumed her goal of saving as much money as possible for her Shiz tuition. If nothing else, the _Omega_ was cheap.

Fiyero was working off a list of hotels from the Emerald City guidebook, and as the weeks passed, more replies came in from hotels that they had no guests or employers registered as Elphaba Thropp, or Fae Skarr. Only then did Fiyero start to get nervous, wondering exactly where she had gone. You always heard stories about public caravans that were less than reputable- passengers getting mugged, drivers scamming them out of money, etc.

And then Fiyero realised another problem that he hadn't considered- he'd met Elphaba under a fake name, and there was nothing to say that she had gone back to that same fake name. If she was living and working under a different fake name, he may never find her. He certainly just couldn't start asking people about 'the green girl', for the simple matter that Elphaba simply did not stand out in a city where everything was green. No one gave her skin a second thought there.

By the end of June, he'd exhausted all the hotels in the Emerald City and had to concede defeat. Elphaba wasn't there- at least not under a name where he was going to find her.

"Did she ever mention going anywhere else?" Kasmira asked when Fiyero informed her.

Fiyero had been racking his brain, trying to answer that very question. "I think Shiz," he said tiredly. "She mentioned something once about getting a job in the town, maybe. Close to the uni."

Kasmira paused. "Do you think she- she might of gone home?"

"Home? To Munchkinland?" Fiyero asked in disbelief. Then he shook his head firmly. "No. No way. Back to her father and that- that life?"

"I know her relationship with her father isn't ideal, from what she told us," Kasmira acknowledged. "But it is her home, Yero. Her sister's there-"

"No. No. Only as a last resort. Going back to Munchkinland would be giving up every hope of going to Shiz and having her own life," Fiyero said. "She'd leave Oz before she went back to Munchkinland, unless she had no other choice."

He really hoped she hadn't left Oz. Then he'd absolutely never find her.


	4. The Search

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **AN. This chapter's still a little short- this was when I still thought this was going to be a oneshot (silly me). The next few chapters will show why I realised that was not going to work!**

 **Chapter 3: The Search**

July was the month he sent inquiries to Shiz, and came up empty. As he debated where to search next and how to go about it, he sent a letter to Shiz University, both accepting the place on Elphaba's behalf and also deferring it until the next year. He was beginning to doubt he'd find her in time for her to start Shiz.

He had absolutely no leads to go on.

"I can just start contacting random hotels in provinces, can I?" he asked his mother one day in August. "I don't even know if she'd still be working at a hotel. She could be doing anything."

"Fiyero, maybe you should outsource the search? Hire a private detective. Someone who can actually get out there and search if need be?" she suggested.

"I guess," Fiyero agreed reluctantly. "Or maybe I should just give up."

" _Fiyero."_

"I've tried, Mom!" he defended himself. "You can't say I haven't tried, can you? But the truth of the matter is, if Elphaba doesn't want to be found, we won't find her. Not me, not a private detective. Her own father couldn't find her!"

Kasmira rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, Elphaba didn't even think her father was _looking_ for her."

Fiyero met her gaze steadily. "Mom, no matter our relationship, no matter how I disappointed you and Dad, even if you hated me. Could you imagine _any_ possible scenario where your child runs away from home, and you don't search for them?"

His mother sighed heavily. "No," she admitted quietly. "But, Yero, I don't think giving up is the answer. You _know_ Elphaba, at least better than her father must. I'm sure that must give you a better chance than him of finding her."

Fiyero wasn't convinced, but ultimately agreed to keep looking- at least for now. He sent a note to the private detective the royal family kept on retainer, Amin Homlock, requesting a meeting. The Homlock's had served the royals in this capacity for three generations, but Fiyero doubted how often their services were actually required.

"Should I search Shiz and the Emerald City again, Your Majesty?" Homlock asked, once Fiyero had explained the situation.

Fiyero hesitated. "It can't hurt," he nodded slowly. "All I can tell you for sure is that she's not working at any hotel in the Emerald City guidebook. At least, not under either of the names I've given you."

Homlock nodded. "Alright. And you're confident she hasn't returned to Munchkinland?"

"Not if she had another alternative," Fiyero agreed.

"Just one more thing, Sire. If I _do_ locate her whereabouts, am I to make contact?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. Just give me an address."

Homlock nodded. "Yes, sir."

It was only his mother who knew that Fiyero was searching for Elphaba, he hadn't even informed Avaric. It was no one's business but his own, he reasoned. It didn't affect the kingdom or his reign in any way. He was just finding an address to send someone some mail, right?

While he waited for updates from Homlock, Fiyero had plenty of work to keep him busy as the Vinkus entered fall, and parliament resumed. He was grateful for the distraction, because he seemed to find his thoughts turning to Elphaba more frequently now, as he awaited news. The turning of the leaves also signified a year since they'd first met, and then in October, since they started dating. Fiyero tried to pretend the memories of that time didn't make him ache.

According to Homlock's reports, she absolutely wasn't in the Emerald City, or Shiz, or the Vinkus- not that Fiyero had really expected her to remain in the Vinkus. By December, Homlock was still searching Gilikin and awaiting Fiyero's orders which province to search next.

On December eighth, Fiyero awoke on the morning of his twenty-fourth birthday, his first without Ibrahim. He would be lying if he said he wasn't being haunted by the memories of his last birthday. Only a year ago, but he had been so happy…

Kasmira met him at the breakfast table with a too bright smile and glassy eyes.

"Happy birthday, Yero," she greeted him gently and Fiyero let out a breath as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Mom," he replied quietly.

Kasmira's smile wavered as she cupped his face in her hands. "Your Dad would be so very proud of you," she told him.

Fiyero's heart ached. He knew that face. "Mom, please don't cry," he begged her.

She choked on a sob as she chuckled brokenly. "It'll get easier, sweetheart," she promised him.

Fiyero had no living grandparents. Ibrahim's parents had died when he was three and twelve, respectively; and while Kasmira's father had died before he was even born, he had been nine when his maternal grandmother had died. He wished he'd paid more attention now to how his parents had coped with things like this.

He forced a smile for her now. "I know, Mom."

"What do you want to do today to festivate?" she asked him.

Fiyero grimaced. "I don't think I feel much like festivating. I think a quiet day is probably best."

His mother nodded in understanding.

She did give him a gift, and insisted on bringing out a cake with dinner, encouraging him to make a wish and blow out the candles. Fiyero indulged her, but his heart wasn't in it. And not just because he missed his father.

After dinner that night, Fiyero disappeared. Kasmira eventually found him in the library, nursing a glass of scotch and flicking through a book.

"Yero? What are you reading, sweetheart?"

Fiyero didn't look up as she eased herself into the armchair next to his.

"Fairytales."

"Right," she nodded slowly. "And why are you reading fairytales?"

Fiyero sighed. "A year ago tonight, I was with Fae at the museum exhibit."

That made much more sense to Kasmira. She'd forgotten about the exhibit. "Of course you were," she said sympathetically.

"I wish you could have seen her that night, Mom. She looked so beautiful," he said wistfully.

The love for her was evident in his voice, and Kasmira's heart went out to her son.

"Sweetheart, it's ok to miss her _and_ your Dad today," she reassured him gently. "I'm sure being at the exhibit with her last year was a very special night for you."

Fiyero coloured slightly, which caught her interest.

"Fiyero?" she asked.

Fiyero took a sip of scotch, and then glanced at her innocently. "Yes?"

"You blushed," she noted. "Why are you blushing?"

He scoffed. "I'm not _blushing._ I don't blush."

"Well, you do," his mother retorted. "And you're avoiding eye contact, just like your father did when you lie."

Fiyero looked up in surprise. "Dad lied? About what?"

He'd always thought his parents told each other everything.

"Don't change the subject. What happened last year?"

"Nothing you tell your mother about," Fiyero replied pointedly, hoping she'd drop it.

Kasmira rolled her eyes. "Fiyero. Come on."

Fiyero figured she had it pretty much figured out anyway, so there was no point in hiding it. "It was the night that Elphaba and I first slept together," he admitted.

"It was the night I knew I was going to marry her one day… or thought I was going to marry her one day," he added softly.

Kasmira didn't know what to say to that.

Fiyero sighed, slammed the book shut and downed his glass. "It doesn't matter anymore, I guess," he said heavily. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Happy birthday," Kasmira said quietly.

He managed a smile, kissed her cheek and then left the library.

A few days later, Fiyero was in his study as Avaric talked him through a series of documents that needed his signature before parliament finished up for Lurlinemas.

"Avaric," he said suddenly, interrupting him midsentence.

"Yes, sir?" Avaric asked, faintly surprised at the disturbance.

"You said that you got the impression Elphaba was having doubts," Fiyero said.

Avaric paused, and then slowly straightened up, lowering the papers in his hands. "Yes," he said finally. "Yes, I did."

Fiyero looked up at him. "What exactly gave you that impression?"

Avaric sighed and moved to sit in the chair opposite the desk. "Fiyero, this was _months_ ago. You surely can't expect me to recall-"

"Avaric, please. Anything you can remember," Fiyero said quietly.

Avaric fell silent for a time, before finally speaking, his tone slow and his words careful.

"She looked rather lost," he said. "She had nothing to occupy her, and you and the Dowager Queen were busy preparing for the coronation and dealing with matters."

"You said she was struggling," Fiyero urged. He remembered that much. The words had haunted him ever since.

"Yes," Avaric nodded. "I never had any serious in-depth conversations with Miss Elphaba, you understand. But I believe she mentioned something about not being prepared for the royal lifestyle. Just offhandedly. It appeared she felt she didn't fit in."

It was nothing new, Avaric had said something similar back in March when she'd first left.

"May I ask, Your Majesty, why you're asking me this?" Avaric asked Fiyero.

Fiyero faltered. "Just- I've been thinking about it lately," he said. "I'm just trying to… make sense of things, I guess. Thanks, Avaric."

Avaric nodded curtly and took his leave.

No, the words were nothing new to Fiyero.

But something about it hadn't sat well with Fiyero back in March, and it didn't sit well with him now. He just couldn't put his finger on why.

Two weeks before Lurlinemas, a letter arrived for Fiyero from Amin Homlock over lunch. Fiyero eyed the envelope with trepidation, Homlock had been still searching Gilikin, the last he heard. Either he'd found her, or that was another province that had come up empty.

"Fiyero, for Oz's sake open it," Kasmira said impatiently, watching him.

"Yeah…" Fiyero murmured.

Every envelope got harder to open.

"Would you like me to do it?" she offered.

Fiyero paused, and then shook his head. "No. It's ok."

He opened the envelope and read the letter within. His mother watched his face carefully, and as something flickered on his face, she lowered her knife and fork slowly.

"Yero, what is it?" she asked him, a note of anxiety colouring her tone. "Did he find her?"

"He found her. She's in Munchkinland," Fiyero said, his voice sounding very odd.

Kasmira blinked in surprise. "Munchkinland? I thought he was searching Gilikin?"

"He was. Apparently he ran into an old friend who's now living in Munchkinland. He took a chance and asked him if he knew anything about the Governor's green daughter."

"So, she's there? Is she alright?"

"He just said that she's there," Fiyero looked up at his mother, worry in his eyes. "Why is she in Munchkinland, Mom? What happened to her?"

Kasmira hesitated. "Sweetheart, are you sure that she wouldn't have gone home unless she had no other choice?"

"Positive," Fiyero replied immediately. "Mom, maybe I don't know Elphaba as well as I thought I did; but I _know_ I'm right about this. You never saw her in the Emerald City when she thought she might be caught. She was terrified."

His mother sighed. "I believe you."

Fiyero stared at the letter, his brow furrowed. Something wasn't right.

"Well, you have an address now. It's what you wanted, isn't it?" the dowager queen said gently. "If you forward the Shiz letter to her now, she may even be able to enrol and start in the new year," she suggested.

Fiyero hesitated and then shook his head. "No. No, I need to take it to her in person. I need to know why she went back."

"Why she went back, or why she left?" Kasmira asked him softly.

Fiyero didn't answer her.

"When will you leave?" she asked him.

Fiyero looked oddly startled by that question. "It's Lurlinemas in two weeks."

"You want to leave it until after the holidays?" she asked in surprise.

The look on his face told Kasmira everything before he'd even spoken.

"No," he admitted.

Now that he knew where she was, she somehow felt closer than she had since March, and the thought of seeing her was almost than he could bear.

"So, go," she urged him gently. "Parliament's finished for the holidays, there's nothing keeping you here."

"Except you," Fiyero pointed out.

He wasn't sure how long it would take, the journey alone was one thing, but seeing Elphaba… he wasn't counting on anything going to plan here. And this would be their first Lurlinemas without Ibrahim, he hated the thought of his mother being alone for that.

"Will you come with me? To Munchkinland, I mean," he explained. "I just- I don't want to leave you here," he added somewhat sheepishly.

Kasmira was hesitant, but when Fiyero basically informed her he wasn't going without her, she relented.

"It could be a distraction at least," Fiyero suggested and she smiled faintly.

"At least."


	5. Answers

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **AN. This is the chapter when I was like... yeah. This is too long for a oneshot.**

 **Chapter 4: Answers**

Two days later, Fiyero and Kasmira set off for Munchkinland.

Fiyero spent most of the journey torn between wondering what to say to Elphaba when he saw her; and trying to put himself in her shoes as he thought of her making the same journey.

They were staying at the Munchkinland branch of _The Pinnacle,_ timing their check in for the evening in order to attract less attention. Fiyero didn't want Elphaba to hear that he was here before he got a chance to see her. He remembered Elphaba's comments about how Munchkins gossiped. He didn't want to contribute to the grapevine.

Because it was Munchkinland (at least Fiyero assumed this, based on what Elphaba had told him about her homeland), _The Pinnacle_ had only a single suite, which fortunately was available and given to them. Royalty did have its perks, considering the only notice they'd given was a telegram two days ago.

The suite overlooked Munchkin City, and from the large window in the main room, Fiyero could see the big white house upon the hill that could only be the Governor's mansion.

"I can see why she left," he said, looking at the view.

From the moment they'd crossed the border, all he had been able to think was that he couldn't picture Elphaba here. The country towns, the endless fields of livestock and crops. After being with her in the City, and seeing how she'd thrived, he had no trouble understanding why she wanted more and been prepared to go to any lengths for it. And that was without any real knowledge of her family life.

"Elphaba's so much more than all this, Mom."

"I'm sure Munchkinland has its own charms once you've been here longer than five minutes, Fiyero," Kasmira replied, slightly exasperated.

Fiyero doubted that.

"Do you know what you're going to say to her?" Kasmira asked from behind him, her voice soft.

"No. Maybe it'll come to me in my sleep," he replied, faking a smile. "Night, Mom."

However sleep, when it came, provided no answers. Eleven o'clock in the morning found Fiyero at the door of the mansion, Elphaba's Shiz acceptance letter burning a hole in his jacket pocket and trying to summon to courage to ring the doorbell.

He'd been awake since five am, up since seven and spent the past few hours stalling; first rationalising that Elphaba might be sleeping in, and then having breakfast and he didn't want to intrude too early. When it came to ten-thirty and his excuse wavered to "what if they're having brunch?", Kasmira had all but kicked him out of the suite in exasperation.

He'd actually asked his mother to come with him- for support, but she'd simply given him a pointed look and said that if Elphaba was willing, she'd love to see her before they returned to the Vinkus.

So, here he was. Standing on the doorstep and trying to coax himself into ringing a doorbell. He had to roll his eyes at himself.

"You're the bloody king of the Vinkus, Tiggular," he muttered under his breath. "Act like it, and ring the damn bell."

He did so swiftly before he could chicken out, waiting nervously for it to answer. For some reason, he was so sure that Elphaba would answer the door, that it would swing open and she'd be standing there, looking at him with those eyes that had drawn him in from the very moment they'd first met.

Which means he was abruptly lost for words when the door did open, and he found himself facing a tall, thin, bald man who could only be Elphaba's father. The man stilled when he saw Fiyero, which gave him time to find his voice.

"Hello, Governor Thropp," he said politely. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular. I'm looking-"

"I know who you are," the Governor replied coldly, and the ice in his tone surprised Fiyero.

He hesitated, uncertain where to go from here. Suddenly everything Elphaba had every told him about her father seemed almost too kind.

"Is- is Elphaba here?" Fiyero asked tentatively.

Governor Thropp frowned, and for a moment, Fiyero thought he was going to shut the door in his face. but then he reluctantly stepped aside. "Come in," he said curtly.

Fiyero stepped inside, his eyes immediately searching out any hint of green in vain. The Governor led him down a hall and into a study, gesturing to an armchair.

"Have a seat. I'll be back in a moment," he said stiffly, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Fiyero was left rather bewildered, even more so when Governor Thropp returned a few minutes later, alone but with a tray of coffee.

The coffee was poured in silence, and Fiyero felt very small under his gaze.

"Did Elphaba write to you?" the Governor asked brusquely.

"No," Fiyero replied, a puzzled frown on his face. "No. I haven't heard from her since she left the Vinkus last March."

The Governor had an odd look on his face at that response.

"That was nine months ago. Why are you here now?"

It was a fair question, but Fiyero hadn't been expecting it. At least, not from the Governor.

"I didn't know where she was," he answered honestly. "I had to get a private detective to track her down."

The Governor arched an eyebrow. "You never thought to check her home? With her family?"

Fiyero straightened his back determinedly and met his gaze. "With all due respect, sir, I didn't think she had much of a home to return to."

The Governor's jaw tightened.

"Did you look for her?" Fiyero asked without thinking.

Frex raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Your daughter ran away. For six months. Did you even look for her?"

Fiyero was determined not to cower under his icy gaze.

"Yes," Frex answered at length, which surprised Fiyero- both the answer and that he was willing to answer at all.

"It appears that you were more successful than I was in that regard," he added coolly. "Why are you here?"

"I want to see Elphaba."

"Why?"

That question, Fiyero hadn't expected. And found he didn't really have an answer for.

Why did he want to see her? To pass on her mail? To make sure she was alright? To find out why she left? To tell her that he still loved her?

He didn't know.

"It's complicated," he finally replied.

The Governor looked at him oddly. "I assure you, Mr Tiggular. You have no idea just how complicated."

That meant absolutely nothing to Fiyero, who stared at him, flummoxed. Governor Thropp got to his feet and opened the door.

"Nessarose," he called.

From his seat, Fiyero couldn't see out of the room. But when a light voice returned with "Yes, Father?" a few moments later sounding rather close by, Fiyero had no trouble conjuring up a mental image of Elphaba's sister that fit with everything he'd heard about her.

"Where's your sister?" the Governor asked.

"She's upstairs," the voice replied, sounding surprised. "I think she's checking on-"

"Thank you," her father answered, cutting her off.

The study door shut behind him as he stepped out of the room, and Fiyero was left alone again. Straining his ears, he heard a few hushed voices murmuring to one another and then footsteps faded away. When they returned a minute later, there were more hushed voices, one raising in what could only be panic. The Governor's voice sounded calm, although Fiyero couldn't make out what he was saying.

Fiyero rose to his feet as the doorknob turned, and then there was Elphaba.

Standing there. In the doorway. Right in front of him. She was staring at him with what seemed to be fear, and he wasn't sure why; and there looked to be something different about her that Fiyero just couldn't put his finger on, but she was here.

"Hi."

"Hi," she replied hoarsely. "Why are you here?"

Fiyero faltered, and then, at a loss for anything else to say or do, reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope.

"This is for you," he said, holding it out to her.

She frowned slightly as she tentatively took it from him and opened it. Fiyero watched her face as she read it, saw the shock and wonder that flickered in her eyes. It wasn't the happiness and excitement that he'd felt upon reading it or that he'd expected to see; nor did he expect her to crumple into tears, burying her face in her hands.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said in alarm.

Elphaba's father reappeared in the doorway behind Elphaba. It was so quick, Fiyero had to wonder if he'd been hovering in the hallway and listening in.

"What is it?" he asked shortly.

Fiyero was surprised to see concern on his face. It seemed to be official that nothing made sense anymore.

Elphaba thrust the letter in her father's direction without looking up.

Frex read it, and looked at his daughter. There was the same shock and wonder that had been in her eyes on his face, as well as something that Fiyero couldn't identify.

"You applied to Shiz? You never said."

Elphaba just wept quietly into her hands, not looking at her father or Fiyero.

Frex glanced between Elphaba and Fiyero for a moment, hesitated, and then gently guided his daughter into the room and into the armchair opposite Fiyero's, who tentatively resumed his seat.

"You talk. Hear him out, at least. Nessa and I will take care of things," Frex told Elphaba quietly, who nodded in acknowledgment.

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't understand what's happening," Fiyero said honestly, once they were alone as Elphaba's tears faded to sniffles.

Elphaba still wasn't looking at him. She had reached out and picked up her Shiz letter that Frex had left on the end table next to her chair, and was re-reading it with reverence.

"It came in April," Fiyero explained quietly. "About a month after you left. I sent them a letter, getting them to defer your acceptance for a year. I didn't want you to lose your chance if I couldn't get the letter to you in time for the semester to start."

Elphaba's eyes filled with fresh tears. That was the least of the reasons why she'd lost her chance to go to Shiz.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Private detective."

"Why bother?"

Fiyero frowned at the bewilderment in her tone.

" _Why bother?"_ he repeated in disbelief. "You just _left-"_

"Nine months ago," she interrupted pointedly.

Fiyero ignored her. "You didn't even leave a note-"

" _What?"_ It was Elphaba's turn to stare at him in bewilderment. "I left a note!"

"No, you didn't."

"I did. I left it with- with the ring…" she trailed off quietly, wincing.

Fiyero met her gaze solemnly. "There was no note. I looked. A thousand times."

"I left one," she insisted.

Silence fell.

"You could have just posted the letter once you knew where I was," Elphaba finally said. "You didn't need to come all this way."

"I got a little worried when I found out you were in Munchkinland," Fiyero admitted. "You said… I didn't think you'd ever come back."

Elphaba lowered her eyes. "Well, circumstances change," she murmured.

"What circumstances?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"Why are you here?" she asked in return, holding his gaze.

"Because you _left,"_ Fiyero blurted out. "And note or no note, you didn't- you didn't say goodbye."

"What does that matter?" Elphaba demanded. "You were going to ask me to leave anyway. I should think you'd be happy that I spared you the conversation."

Fiyero gaped at her, stunned. "What?"

She looked at him as though he were an idiot. "What do you mean, ' _what'_?"

"I was going to ask you to leave?" he repeated. "Why in Oz's name would you think that?"

"Because I heard you!" she exclaimed. "I heard you talking to your mother!"

"You heard me say that I wanted you to leave?"

"You said- you said that you'd changed your mind," Elphaba said, her voice catching. She blinked and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to be having this conversation. She didn't want to be reliving those moments with him, while their daughter slept above their heads.

She didn't know why her father had insisted she talk to Fiyero, instead of just sending him away.

Fiyero frowned deeply, racking his brain for any conversation he'd had with his mother before Elphaba had left.

"You weren't sure how to tell me that without hurting my feelings, apparently," Elphaba said stiffly. "So, forgive me for not wanting to hang around for that conversation."

No memories were coming to mind, and Fiyero felt rather useless that he was unable to defend or explain himself. As he tried to make sense of her words, Elphaba got up and crossed to the window, staring outside so she didn't have to look at him.

Fiyero couldn't stop himself from watching her. He couldn't put his finger on why she looked different. She looked tired, yes; perhaps a little paler than he remembered, but that might have been the stress and shock of having him arrive on her doorstep suddenly. He wondered when had been the last time that he really looked at her.

And suddenly, he remembered the conversation she was talking about.

"You thought I'd changed my mind about us?" he exclaimed suddenly.

She turned to him incredulously. "I thought? Fiyero, you _said_ it."

"Yeah, I meant that I'd changed my mind about getting married!"

It was only when she winced he realised how that could be interpreted. "I meant- I wanted to move the wedding up. But if we did that… you wouldn't have been able to go to Shiz," he explained, softening his tone.

"I knew how badly you wanted it, and you deserve it. But I was selfish. I wanted to marry you. I kept putting it off, because I didn't want to be like your father. I didn't want to keep you from the life you wanted. I never wanted to be the person who hurt you."

"Elphaba, how could you think I'd changed my mind about us?" he asked quietly, unable to hide the surprise and hurt in his voice. "I love you."

Elphaba was even paler, but by now she was almost grey, causing Fiyero to rise to his feet in concern.

"No," she said faintly. "No. Because I _heard_ you, and then Avaric said-"

"Whoa," Fiyero interrupted sharply, alarm bells ringing in his head. " _Avaric_ said? Avaric said what?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Don't. Don't make me say it," she whispered brokenly.

"Fae," he replied firmly, stepping closer to her. "What did Avaric say?"

"I- I don't remember exactly."

Fiyero broached the last few steps between them and placed his hands on her arms.

"Just the gist, then. Something, anything."

Elphaba's throat was constricted, as she fought to speak. She remembered clearly what Avaric had said, but to say the words aloud was another matter entirely. The past nine months had been the hardest of her life, but she feared this conversation would truly break her once and for all.

"He said that as king, you were expected to- to be with the… _right_ people. Which does not include me," she choked out.

Fiyero's face darkened and his grip on her arms unconsciously tightened. Elphaba took a step backwards, shaking his hands off her. She'd never seen him this angry before.

"Fiyero?" she said unsurely.

Fiyero curled his hands into fists, blood pounding in his ears.

"I'm going to kill him," he said quietly. "I'm going to _kill_ him! That manipulative _bastard._ "

Elphaba could only looked at him in bewilderment.

He began to pace furiously. Elphaba had the absent-minded thought that her father's study always seemed to make people angry, and maybe her father should redecorate with something to encourage a more peaceful environment.

When he had a hold on his temper, however tenuous, Fiyero stopped in his tracks and turned to Elphaba.

"Avaric told me that you didn't want the hassles and stuff of being royalty," he said bluntly.

Elphaba gaped at him. "What?"

Fiyero ran a hand through his hand distractedly, his mind racing as he put pieces together.

"I bet it was him. He must have taken your note- are you _sure_ you left a note?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, and he hastily backpedalled. "Sorry. Just checking."

He let out a breath. "It was him," he repeated.

Elphaba felt lightheaded and weakly sank onto the small sofa, which was the closest chair. "You- you didn't want me to leave?"

There it was again- that hurt look on his face.

"No. Of course not."

"But… you had the carriage."

He frowned, puzzled. "What carriage?"

"When I left, the carriage driver… he said he had orders from you to take me anywhere in Oz. I thought…"

Fiyero felt sick. "No, I never-" he broke off abruptly. "Wait. The carriage driver brought you _here_?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I thought you got a public carriage."

"Well, I was going to, but then the driver said… I don't understand. What is it? Who told you I took a public carriage?"

"Avaric," Fiyero said flatly, his tone grim. What else had Avaric lied about? He looked at Elphaba unhappily.

"I didn't know where you'd gone. If you had gotten on a public carriage, you could have been anywhere."

Elphaba lowered her eyes, staring intensely at her lap. "Is- is that why you didn't come after me?" she asked quietly, but not daring to look up at him.

Fiyero's face softened, and he came and sat beside her. "Partly," he admitted. "Until the Shiz letter came… I was so hurt that you'd left, I couldn't think of anything else. And then it just took so long to find you. I've been looking all over Oz for you since April," he informed her. "You're surprisingly hard to find, considering…"

"I'm green?" she finished for him, and he nodded.

He hesitated, and then took her hand. "Fae, how could you think that I wanted you to leave? That I'd change my mind?"

She removed her hand from his, still avoiding his gaze. "It didn't exactly seem implausible to me," she murmured, gesturing to herself.

Although he could kind of understand that, Fiyero chuckled in frustration. "For Oz's sake, Elphaba. What do I have to do for you to believe that I love you?" he demanded. "Why didn't you come talk to me?"

She uttered a half-sob, half-laugh. "Talk to you?" she repeated in disbelief. "I couldn't get you in the same room for longer than a minute! How could I?"

Fiyero couldn't really argue with that point.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to push you away."

"You were busy. You were always busy," Elphaba said quietly.

He paused, then asked the one question he'd never asked before.

"Elphaba, I love you. But do you love me?"

He'd never wanted to push her into saying it before, feeling that rather ruined the moment. But he'd come all this way, and whilst so much made sense now, he still couldn't help but wonder. There were still questions he wanted answers to.

Elphaba's response was a choked sob. "You can't," she said hoarsely. "I just- I ruined everything, and I… I can't."

She leapt to her feet, and hastened from the room as she began to weep in earnest.

Fiyero, still confusified, wasted no time in following her. Not this time.

 **AN. This was actually a surprisingly hard chapter to write, because I had to make it at least a little different than LTC!**


	6. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **Chapter 5: Revelations**

Elphaba hurried from the study, Fiyero hot on her heels. She felt sick and her mind was reeling.

Fiyero loved her. He loved her and he was here.

He loved her and she'd walked away, keeping the existence of his child a secret from him. How would he love her after finding that out?

"Fae," he called, catching her as she entered the living room and grabbing her arm, making her turn to him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Listen to me. I knew I loved you since the moment you told me you'd run away from home. I loved you when I asked you to marry me, and that hasn't changed. It _will_ never change. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. You have to know that."

"You were _engaged_?!"

Elphaba and Fiyero both started in surprise, noticing for the first time that the room was occupied. Fiyero spared a glance for the young woman he figured to be Nessarose, before looking at Elphaba's father, who was looking at them from over his newspaper in shock. Both looked equally stunned.

Frex looked to his eldest daughter. "Elphaba, is there anything _else_ you've neglected to inform me about your time away?"

Elphaba shook her head silently, apparently finding the floor fascinating.

Fiyero's attention was only on Elphaba now.

"Fae. What do you mean that you ruined everything?" he questioned her gently.

Elphaba hesitated, drawing in a shaky breath. If there was any time to let him know that he had a two month old daughter he didn't know about, this was it. Not an easy bombshell to drop.

"You should tell him," Frex said to her quietly, rising to his feet and handing her a handkerchief.

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to her father. She hadn't expected that. "Father-"

"Tell him," Frex cut her off firmly. "He's here. He came. He should know."

"I should know what?" Fiyero interjected, a little worried now.

Frex glanced at him, but spoke to Elphaba. "Tell him."

Elphaba met Fiyero's eyes. "You're going to hate me," she whispered, her eyes beseeching him, pleading with him. For what he didn't know.

Fiyero scoffed lightly. "Not possible."

Elphaba wavered, not sure where to start and feeling rather ill. It must have shown on her face, because as she struggled to find the words, Nessa spoke softly into the silence that hung heavily in the room.

"Fabala, come sit down," she said gently.

Frex guided Elphaba to the sofa that was next to where Nessa's chair sat, and as Elphaba weakly sank into it, Nessa reached over and took her sister's hand in comfort.

"I couldn't tell you," she murmured, so faintly that Fiyero had to strain to hear it.

"Tell me what?" he asked worriedly.

"I thought you wanted me gone. I thought-"

"I know," Fiyero interrupted gently. "We covered all that. Fae, what is it?"

"I was pregnant," she whispered and the whole room seemed to freeze.

"W-What?" Fiyero gaped at her, his mind reeling.

Nessarose peered at him in concern. "Maybe you should sit down too," she suggested.

Dazedly, Fiyero nodded and managed to find his way to the sofa to sit next to Elphaba.

"We haven't actually been introduced. I'm Nessarose, Elphaba's sister," Nessa said politely, holding out the hand that wasn't holding Elphaba's to him.

"Fiyero Tiggular," Fiyero mumbled, shaking her hand weakly.

He turned to Elphaba. "How could you not tell me?" he demanded.

She winced slightly.

"I tried!" she exclaimed defensively. "I tried for _three days,_ Fiyero. I couldn't manage to have a conversation about the _weather,_ let alone anything else. And then the _one_ time I managed to talk to you, you started talking about how we happened so fast and everything was different!"

Fiyero had no trouble recalling that conversation. "We got interrupted," he remembered.

And then he made the connection. "Oh. Was that before or after Av-?"

"After."

Fiyero felt sick to his stomach. No wonder she'd thought he was going to end the relationship.

"We'd never even talked about the idea," Elphaba continued, her voice thick with tears. "But how could I tell you when I thought… I didn't want you to be stuck with me out of obligation."

Fiyero was trying to digest it all, a thousand thoughts and emotions were flowing through his mind furiously. One thought was foremost in his mind.

"I'm so sorry," Fiyero said quietly.

Elphaba looked up at him in surprise. " _You're_ sorry?"

"I should have talked to you," Fiyero said miserably. "If I hadn't kept putting it off-"

"No, it's my fault," Elphaba interrupted. "I should have told you, but I was just-"

"Scared," Fiyero finished for her.

She let out a breath. "Do you hate me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No," Fiyero reassured her immediately. "I just… That's why you came back here," he realised.

Elphaba nodded weakly.

To be honest, he wasn't totally sure how he was feeling. Shock, certainly. Disappointment that he had hadn't known, hadn't been there, absolutely. But any anger he was feeling wasn't directed at Elphaba- it was for Avaric. And himself.

A thought occurred to him, and he looked around the room carefully. There were no signs of a baby around, hadn't been since he'd arrived. And a fear struck him.

"If- if you were pregnant when you left…" he trailed off hesitantly, trying to work out the timeline in his head.

Thankfully, Elphaba seemed to understand what he was trying to ask. Or enough, anyway.

"I had a girl. In October."

Fiyero's eyes lit up without even realising it. "We have a daughter?"

Elphaba managed a faint smile. "Yeah," she croaked out. "Her name's Arora."

Tears filled Fiyero's eyes. The significance of that wasn't lost on him. "Arora," he breathed. "What's she like?"

"She's perfect," Nessarose chimed in. "She looks like Elphaba."

Fiyero had rather forgotten they were still in the room, but he grinned broadly at her.

"She's seven weeks old. She'll be two months the day after Lurlinemas," Elphaba told him.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" he asked eagerly.

"She's upstairs, sleeping. Isn't she?" Elphaba asked, turning to her father with a sudden panic in her voice.

"I checked on her five minutes ago, Elphaba. She's fine," Frex replied calmly.

Elphaba relaxed visibly, and turned to Fiyero. "I don't want to wake her," she said apologetically. "But you could see her… if you want."

Fiyero nodded, unable to speak.

She got to her feet and gestured for him to follow her, leading the way upstairs. Surprisingly nervous, she slowly opened the nursery door and softly stepped into the room.

Fiyero's heart was in his throat as he slowly approached the bassinet and got his first glimpse of his daughter. All he could do was stand there and drink in her features- Nessarose had been right, on both counts. She did look like Elphaba, and she was absolutely perfect.

He managed to tear his gaze away from the sleeping baby to look over at Elphaba, who was hovering over the bassinet anxiously. As he watched, she gently fiddled with the blanket that was swaddled around the baby, making sure it was secure.

"She's beautiful, Fae," Fiyero breathed softly.

Elphaba smiled, but didn't take her eyes off her daughter.

"My mom is going to adore her."

That got Elphaba's attention, and she looked to him with wide eyes. "Your mom," she whispered. "How is she?"

Fiyero paused and then shrugged. "She's ok. She has good days and bad days. This time of year is a bit rough- my birthday and Lurlinemas, and all."

"Your birthday," Elphaba repeated, a strange look on her face.

She went to say something else, but Arora stirred and she froze. Fiyero was transfixed as the baby frowned, and then let out a little sigh, but her eyes didn't open.

Elphaba beckoned him away from the bassinet, leading the way to the door. Fiyero reluctantly followed, but took the time to study Elphaba once more as she gently closed the door behind them. Having a baby explained the tiredness on her face, and he finally realised the change he'd noticed was that her figure was rather fuller than he remembered, which was also explained by the revelation.

"I haven't really stopped being sure that something's going to wrong with her, or I'm going to screw her up yet," Elphaba admitted in a low voice.

"I think you're doing an amazing job, Fae," Fiyero defended her immediately, even though really, he had no proof of that.

She gave a wry smile.

"Thanks," she muttered, and sank down to sit against the wall.

Fiyero hesitated and then joined her.

"You never answered my question," he reminded her softly.

"What question?"

"Do you love me?"

He was almost afraid to ask again, expecting another bombshell or for her to burst into tears again.

Thankfully, her eyes remained dry. "I just had your baby," she reminded him.

It wasn't an answer.

Fiyero held her gaze unwaveringly, cautiously reaching for her hand once more.

"Until you left," he began. "I always thought I knew why you couldn't say it. That if you didn't say the words aloud, you wouldn't get hurt, right? I told myself that it didn't matter, because your actions told me everything I needed to know."

He smiled bitterly. "And then you left. Without warning, without goodbye. And suddenly… it didn't seem so crazy, the idea that maybe I'd pushed you into it all. Dating, the engagement, everything. Maybe you'd only said yes, because of my Dad's health, or because there were all those people around. I wanted to believe that you love me, but I've been terrified of finding you and having to hear that I was wrong."

Fresh tears were in both their eyes as he tightened his grip on her hands.

"After the past nine months, and everything we've been through, how can anything bad happen now from saying the words?" Fiyero urged her.

He had a point, Elphaba couldn't deny that. She inhaled shakily.

"Yes. I love you," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Fiyero was so relieved that he drew Elphaba into his arms without another thought, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm so sorry," she wept into his shoulder. "I should have told you, but I couldn't."

"I think we can both admit we screwed up and stop apologising," Fiyero murmured. "Ok?"

She hesitated. She wasn't so sure she should be forgiven so easily. "Why aren't you furious with me?" she asked.

Fiyero stared at her incredulously. "You _want_ me to be mad at you?"

"No. But I deserve it."

Fiyero didn't know what to say to that. Maybe, once he was able to process all this, maybe he would find he did have some anger towards her. But with all the information and emotion swirling through him right now, Avaric was bearing the brunt of it. And for good reason.

"Arora… I wanted you to write to you so many times and tell you," she admitted. "But I was scared."

"That I didn't love you but I'd feel obliged to marry you?" Fiyero finished for her.

"That… or that you'd reject me. And her," Elphaba confessed tearfully. "The last thing you needed was the scandal of an illegitimate pregnancy, and I- I couldn't do that to Rora," she said brokenly.

Fiyero embraced her again, wordlessly. That she thought him even remotely capable of that stung, even more than the fact she hadn't told him before leaving the Vinkus. But when he thought of everything she'd told him about her father and her childhood, he couldn't help but understand somewhat.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," he ordered immediately. "It doesn't matter anymore, Fae. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in silence for a time.

"What happens now?" Elphaba asked him.

Fiyero didn't know where to begin. "My mom's here," he said at length.

"She is?" Elphaba said in surprise. "Where?"

He nodded. "Yeah, at the hotel. We're staying at _The Pinnacle,"_ he explained. "I wasn't sure how long I'd be seeing you, and I didn't really want to leave her alone. The holidays kind of suck this year," he added with a small grimace.

She nodded in understanding.

"Mom said she'd like to see you, if you're willing."

Elphaba hesitated. "Arora will probably be up in another half an hour or so," she said slowly. "You could come for lunch? Meet Arora properly."

Fiyero smiled. "I'd like that. Mom would too."

Elphaba got to her feet and led him back to the living room.

"Fiyero's mother is here too," she informed her father. "I've invited them both for lunch."

Frex stared at Elphaba for a moment, and then his eyes flickered to Fiyero briefly. "Very well," he finally said. "That seems reasonable. There's a lot to discuss. I'll inform the housekeeper."

Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "Is half past twelve alright?"

He agreed, and reluctantly took his leave. He had much to talk to his mother about before lunch.

 **AN. Sorry this is a bit later than usual- I go back to work tomorrow and I've procrastinated doing my marking until today naturally. So, I'm here, grading Yr 11 English exams.**

 **And I kinda forgot today was an update day. Thanks to Sara for the reminder!**

 **Reviews will be a lovely reward for when I'm done!**

 **(2 chapters left btw)**


	7. What Happens Now?

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **Chapter 6: What Happens Now?**

Kasmira was sitting at the table in the main room of the suite drinking tea and doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper when Fiyero burst into the room.

"You were gone for a time, Yero," she commented. "Did it go well?"

Then she got a better look at his face. "Fiyero, what in the name of Oz has happened? You look terribly bothered."

Fiyero hesitated. "I don't even know where to start," he admitted, sinking into a chair.

Kasmira put the paper down, concerned. "The beginning," she suggested. "Did you see Elphaba?"

He nodded.

"You were there longer than it takes to deliver a letter," she noted. "Did you talk about why she left?"

Fiyero's face darkened at the reminder. Now he knew where to start.

"It was Avaric."

His mother startled. "What was Avaric?"

"He told Elphaba I wanted her to leave. And Elphaba was pretty confusified by the accusation that she didn't want the hassle of being royalty."

Kasmira gaped at him in shock.

"I don't understand," she replied blankly.

Fiyero recounted everything Elphaba had told him about her interactions with Avaric, and reminded his mother of everything Avaric had told him since Elphaba had left. As he had, Kasmira was able to put mostly everything together from there, and was almost as furious as Fiyero had been.

"I want him gone," Fiyero said to her bluntly. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know he worked with Dad for a long time and you guys trust his opinions, but I can't-"

"No, of course not," Kasmira cut him off. "I completely agree, Fiyero. Avaric's overstepped the boundaries of his position, and you mustn't stand for it. Your father wouldn't have, certainly."

That oddly made Fiyero feel a little better.

"Elphaba must have felt completely isolated and rejected when she left," Kasmira said heavily.

The sense of betrayal over Avaric's actions was overwhelming for the dowager queen. He had been a trusted advisor to her and Ibrahim for so long; and that he would do something like that, ruin her son's relationship and happiness, was like a slap to the face.

Thinking of how Fiyero had been the past few months, and then trying to put herself in Elphaba's shoes, was enough to bring Kasmira to tears.

She squeezed Fiyero's hand, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry you both have suffered so much, sweetheart."

"I think Fae had it a bit worse than I did, Mom," Fiyero answered.

Off his mother's quizzical frown, he took a breath and dropped the bombshell he was still recovering from.

"Mom, Elphaba was pregnant when she left."

Kasmira inhaled sharply, her eyes widening.

"I didn't know," Fiyero hastily reassured her, not that Kasmira had suspected otherwise.

"She was pregnant, and thought that you didn't want to marry her," Kasmira realised, her heart breaking at the thought. "It's no wonder she left."

Fiyero couldn't help but agree with her, but he was also finding that the thought of Arora was enough to make him smile.

Kasmira, like he had been, was too caught up in the shock to think of the reality.

"Mom," he said, getting her attention. "I have a daughter."

"A daughter," Kasmira breathed, her own smile springing forth. "You've seen her?"

"Just briefly. She was sleeping," he explained. "But, oh, Mom. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"What's her name?" Kasmira asked eagerly.

If possible, Fiyero's smile grew even wider. "Arora."

"Arora," the dowager queen repeated. "And how's Elphaba?"

Fiyero faltered, looking thoughtful. "She's different…" he said slowly. "She almost seems more fragile. I can't explain it."

"Oh, Yero. She's just had a baby- how long ago?"

"Seven weeks. Almost two months."

Kasmira nodded knowingly. "She'll be sleep deprived, and her hormones will be all over the place. And you suddenly turning up on her doorstep couldn't have helped," she said gently. "Becoming a parent changes you, changes everything."

"Yeah… you're probably right," Fiyero agreed,

Fiyero smiled at her then. "You're always right. She told me she loves me."

Kasmira smiled triumphantly. "I knew she did."

Fiyero decided to let her have this victory.

"Yeah, alright," he rolled his eyes slightly. "We've been invited to lunch. To meet Arora."

"That sounds lovely," Kasmira accepted happily.

She was already caught up in trying to picture what the baby looked like, and thinking about all the things she could buy for her granddaughter.

Fiyero looked at her quizzically. "You're taking this very calmly. Much better than I did," he admitted.

Jolted back to reality, his mother raised an eyebrow. "How do you want me to react, Fiyero?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I don't know. You're not… mad?"

"At who?"

"Me, for getting Elphaba pregnant without being married?" Fiyero guessed. "Her, for not telling me?"

Kasmira paused. "I wish you'd known," she replied honestly. "And obviously, things would be much simpler if you'd been married and this had happened. But, no. I'm not mad."

She sighed slightly. This wasn't how it should have been.

"I'm sorry that you missed the pregnancy and the beginning of your daughter's life. I'm sorry that Elphaba was put in a position where she felt she couldn't tell you. You?"

"I'm mostly mad at Avaric," Fiyero replied honestly. "That he could do that. And I'm mad at myself for not making the time to talk to Elphaba back before she left."

"Yero, you can't change the past now," his mother said gently.

"Elphaba said I should be mad at her. That she deserves it," Fiyero said unhappily.

"You disagree?"

"It doesn't seem... _right._ To be mad at her, when she just had my baby? When the reason she didn't tell me is because of what Avaric did. Mom, she thought I was going to break up with her. What would you have done in her shoes?"

Kasmira sighed thoughtfully, trying to imagine it. "Yero, I can't answer that. But I can't say with certainty that I wouldn't have done exactly what Elphaba did. Honestly, with the past year that we've had, I'm just choosing to be thrillified with the news that I have a granddaughter."

She smiled. "This is the best news I've had in a long time," she reassured him.

Fiyero smiled and leaned over to hug her. "You're the best mom ever," he informed her.

Kasmira chuckled. "Hmm. Remember that come Mother's Day next year," she answered and he laughed in agreement.

Only after she'd gotten every detail of conversation from Fiyero, did Kasmira broach the subject he hadn't mentioned.

"What happens now? With you and Elphaba, I mean?"

Fiyero sobered. "Uh, we didn't really discuss…"

"Fiyero," she replied exasperatedly. "You love her, she loves you, and you share a child. But you didn't discuss your relationship?"

"We did," Fiyero defended himself. "Just- the past. We didn't get around to the future," he muttered.

"Look, Mom. It was a rough conversation, and we've had so much to talk about. Just let us ease into this, ok?"

At half past twelve, Fiyero was once again ringing the bell at the Governor's house, this time with his mother by his side and feeling remarkably calmer.

The housekeeper let them in this time, and showed them to the living room. As they entered the room, Elphaba rose to her feet rather nervously. She hadn't been sure how Fiyero's mother would react to the news she was a grandmother, although she was sure the dowager queen would react better than Frex had.

Her fears were quickly allayed, however, when Kasmira's eyes landed on her and she broke into a warm smile.

"Elphaba! It's so lovely to see you again, sweetheart," she greeted her, enveloping her in a tight hug immediately.

"It's good to see you too," Elphaba replied honestly, a little taken aback by the unexpectedly warm reception.

Slightly flustered, she turned to her father. "Father, Nessa, this is Fiyero's mother, Kasmira. This is my father, Frex, and my sister Nessarose," she introduced them, and greetings were dutifully exchanged.

Then Elphaba stepped forward to retrieve the most precious bundle from Nessa's arms.

"This is Arora."

Her eyes met Fiyero's. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked him.

Fiyero could only nod silently.

She eased Arora into his arms and watched as he adjusted her carefully, his mother looking over his shoulder proudly.

"Oh, Elphaba. She's absolutely exquisite," Kasmira said softly, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Yero, I do think she has your nose."

"I thought that too," Elphaba admitted. "I thought maybe his eyes too, but I think they're going to go dark. They already look a little darker than when she was born."

She was overcome with emotion, watching Fiyero hold their daughter and gazing upon her in wonder.

"You're not mad?" she asked Kasmira quietly.

Kasmira's face softened and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all this alone," she replied, pulling away. "And I'm sorry for what Avaric did to you. He had no right," she said firmly. She smiled and squeezed Elphaba's hands.

"You've given me a grandchild. How could I be mad about that?" she asked.

Elphaba was reminded vividly why she had liked the queen immediately from the moment they'd met.

"And how are you?" Kasmira asked gently.

Elphaba fought back tears. "I feel like I've done nothing but cry since October," she admitted with a faint chuckle.

Kasmira laughed gently. "Oh, sweetheart. It's perfectly normal," she reassured her. "I was an emotional wreck for the first six months after Fiyero was born. And you haven't had an easy time of it, today in particular."

Frex called for tea, and offered Kasmira a seat, which she accepted gracefully.

She settled herself on the couch next to Elphaba, and engaged her in conversation, remarkably casually for the situation.

"There's something I didn't mention," Elphaba spoke up a few minutes later, after small talk had been exhausted.

"Arora's name," she added as Kasmira and Fiyero both looked to her. "Her middle name, well one of them," she corrected herself. "It's Ibra. For your father."

Fiyero's face lit up. "Really?"

Kasmira was smiling, but rather tearfully. "Thank you, Elphaba," she said quietly, hugging her again.

Although not ready to relinquish his hold on his daughter, Fiyero took pity on his mother after that revelation. Plus, he didn't want her to start crying. There'd rather been enough tears happening today.

"Here, Mom," Fiyero said and handed Arora to her.

Once his hands were empty, he moved to sit next to Elphaba on the other end of the couch, taking her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze, a silent thank you.

"So, Mom. What do you want to be called? Grandma?" he asked brightly, flashing his mother a grin.

She rolled her eyes at the obvious amusement on his face. "I think 'Grams' is perfectly suitable. That's what my own mother went by," she explained to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled. "Grams sounds nice," she agreed softly.

When Elphaba informed them that Arora had just started smiling in the past week or so, most of the room's attention moved to trying to coax a smile from the baby until lunch was served.

When it was time for lunch, Elphaba placed Arora in a little basket in the dining room so that she could be in the room as they ate.

"She's due for a feed soon," she apologised to Fiyero and Kasmira. "She's been up for a little bit, but she tends to take a while to want food when she wakes up from a nap."

"That's fine. You do what you have to do, dear," Kasmira reassured her.

Conversation throughout lunch was kept light, nothing too heavy and mostly revolving around Arora, which was a safe topic for all. Frex and Nessarose would never tire of talking about her, and Fiyero and Kasmira were eager for any and all details of her short life they had missed. Elphaba marvelled that there were so many stories to tell in only seven weeks.

At length however, as lunch drew to a close, Kasmira decided that enough was enough.

"So, Elphaba, Yero. Have the two of you any idea what you're going to do?"

Elphaba and Fiyero both stilled.

"Do?" Elphaba repeated, bewildered.

"Yes, with regards to parenting Arora. And naturally, that's tied to the issue of your relationship. You seem to have sorted out your misunderstandings at least, if not all the issues of your relationship. Are you going to resume your relationship? The engagement?"

" _Mom,"_ Fiyero said warningly.

"It's a logical question, Fiyero," Kasmira said calmly.

Frex put down his knife and fork. "I must admit, I'm rather curious as to that myself."

"We- we haven't discussed…" Elphaba replied weakly.

She met Fiyero's gaze across the table and blushed, lowering her eyes.

"Whilst we're on the subject, I was hoping for a word with you, Mr Tiggular," Frex addressed Fiyero, which caused Elphaba's eyes to whip to her father.

"Father," she said sharply.

Frex ignored her. "Shall we go to my study?" he asked Fiyero, who looked rather unfazed about this.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed calmly.

He left Elphaba with the women, following Frex back to his study and taking a seat.

"Until this morning," Frex began. "I was under the impression that you had dated my daughter, gotten her pregnant and then ended the relationship."

Fiyero winced. It certainly didn't sound good when put that way, and although he'd only known about her for perhaps an hour, the thought of someone ever treating Arora that way… well, he thought Frex had treated him surprisingly well considering.

"And now I find out that you were engaged. To my daughter. Without my knowledge."

Fiyero nodded slowly.

"You're the father of my granddaughter," Frex continued.

"And you're my daughter's grandfather," Fiyero replied.

Frex inclined his head.

"Elphaba is a wonderful mother. But she hasn't had an easy time the past few months," he said. "In addition to the demands of a newborn, there's been the emotional upheaval."

"While I'm under no delusion that Elphaba's had an easy time lately, it hasn't exactly been a happy time for me, either," Fiyero said quietly.

"You broke my daughter's heart."

Fiyero straightened stiffly. "With all due respect, sir, whilst that may be true in some regard; I believe I also taped it back together after _you_ broke it."

Frex raised an eyebrow.

"I met Elphaba in the Emerald City, where she was working as a hotel maid and living in a horrendible hotel under a fake name after she'd run away from home. This home. She was frantically saving every penny for Shiz tuition, because you wouldn't let her go."

Frex's face was like stone.

"Elphaba told me that you hate her. That you blame her for what happened to her mother and sister. And you can deny it, but that doesn't change the fact that a lot of this happened because Elphaba couldn't believe that I love her."

"I fell in love with your daughter a _month_ after meeting her," Fiyero informed the Governor bluntly. "Maybe sooner, but I knew it after a month. I fell in love with her because she is beautiful, and brilliant and the bravest person I've ever met."

"And the engagement?" Frex asked.

"Yes, I asked her to marry me," Fiyero said readily. "I don't regret that. And yes, if things were different, I would have followed tradition and asked for your blessing. But that wasn't an option. If it's any consolation, I encouraged Elphaba to write to you, and let you know."

He shrugged. "The future of our relationship is between Elphaba and I. We haven't discussed it yet. But I have no intention of walking away from Arora, or not supporting Elphaba in any way possible. I love her, and if she's willing, I still want to marry her."

Frex said nothing for a time, but Fiyero was determined not to let the silence make him uncomfortable.

"I feel like I'm only just getting to know my daughter," Frex remarked candidly. "And Arora is my granddaughter. My first grandchild."

"Elphaba and I resuming our relationship wouldn't exclude you from either of their lives," Fiyero pointed out quietly. "I know the Vinkus isn't exactly a close distance, but you and Nessarose would always be welcome at Werillah Ev."

Frex fell silent again, only acknowledging his statement with a curt nod.

"At this stage, I'm not willing to agree to an engagement or Elphaba and Arora returning to the Vinkus," Frex returned finally. "I think the two of you, if you choose to resume your relationship, should ensure all your issues are sorted and you shouldn't rush into a marriage. Regardless of Arora, or your prior engagement."

Fiyero nodded, the weight of disappointment settling on his chest.

"However," Frex continued. "I will extend an invitation for you and your mother to join us for Lurlinemas. It's Arora's first, and I'm sure Elphaba would like to have Arora's family around for that. You may stay here, as opposed to the hotel."

Fiyero felt a spark of something like hope. "Thank you, Governor. I'd like that, and I'm sure my mother would too."

Frex continued. "I can't deny that your relationship is between you and Elphaba. It is for the two of you to discuss, and I won't interfere."

If Fiyero were honest with himself, he could say he hadn't been expecting that.

"If you and Elphaba decide to resume your relationship, after three months, I may grant my blessing upon an engagement. _If_ I am asked and satisfied that you will make her happy."

"Three months?" Fiyero repeated.

All he could think was how much more of Arora's life he would miss in three months.

"Those are my conditions, Mr Tiggular."

Fiyero hesitated. "In those three months, could she visit the Vinkus? Could I visit?"

"I would not stop you from spending time with Elphaba or Arora. As to the Vinkus, if she is willing to make the journey with Arora, yes," Frex slowly agreed.

Fiyero nodded. It wasn't ideal, but he'd take it. He could appreciate that Frex was doing this for Elphaba and Arora's sake.

"Thank you," he said and left the study.

Neither Elphaba nor Arora was in the room when he followed the sound of voices to the living room, although his mother looked like she was having a lovely conversation with Nessa.

"Where's Fae?"

"She's upstairs feeding Arora," Nessa replied.

"Thanks. Mom, the Governor's in his study. You may want to have a chat with him."

Kasmira looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Very well, Yero. Thank you."

She excused herself to Nessarose and headed for the study as Fiyero trotted upstairs.

The door to the nursery was ajar, and Fiyero knocked tentatively.

"Come in."

Fiyero hadn't thought his heart could swell anymore, but the sight of Elphaba sitting in a rocking chair and breastfeeding Arora proved him wrong. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful picture if he'd tried.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. "Do you want me to come back, or?"

She shook her head. "It's fine. I mean, Unless it grosses you out or something."

"Gross is definishly not the word I'd use," Fiyero replied softly.

"It's the word Nessa uses," Elphaba said with a faint grin. "Usually I feed her downstairs and just cover up… but I just needed to be able to watch her today."

Fiyero nodded. "I get that. It's been a big day."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "You can move in from the doorway," she told him softly and Fiyero blinked.

"Oh. Right."

He stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. Elphaba was in the only chair in the room, so he settled himself on a chest next to the chair so he could still see Arora.

"How are we doing, Rora Rose?" Elphaba murmured to Arora.

"Rora Rose?" Fiyero repeated.

She smiled faintly and nodded. "Nickname. Her full name is Arora Nessarose Ibra Thropp. My father came up with 'Rora Rose'."

Fiyero chose not to dwell on the surname. Hopefully, eventually, that would change anyway.

"Your father seems to love her," he commented.

Elphaba nodded. "He does. Which surprised me," she admitted. "Considering he was furious when I told him I was pregnant, and barely looked at her when she was first born. But I guess she won him over."

Fiyero gently stroked one of Arora's tiny hands, watching her long eyelashes rest against her rosy cheek as she fed and marvelling at the sight.

"I can see why," he murmured. Then he looked back up at Elphaba. "It also seems that he cares about you."

Elphaba hesitated before answering. "Yeah… who would've thought, right?" she tried to keep her tone light, but Fiyero just looked at her expectantly.

"I kind of fell apart," she admitted. "About a month ago. I'm just so afraid of failing her," she whispered. "And I have no clue what I'm doing. My father… he's been a big help, actually. What did he say to you?"

"That you're a wonderful mother," Fiyero replied honestly. "Which I had no doubt about."

"He said that?" Elphaba said in disbelief. "He actually used the word 'wonderful'?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah. Right before he took me to task for breaking your heart."

Elphaba didn't know how to react to any of that, or how to respond. Thankfully, Arora decided in that moment that she was done with lunch.

"Do you want to burp her?" she offered unsurely.

Fiyero looked startled. "Um, sure."

"You don't have to if you-"

"No, I want to," he cut her off hastily. "I just have no idea how to do that. Or anything, really."

Elphaba wasn't fazed by that, and simply handed him the baby and a cloth and directed him what to do.

"So, your father spoke to me about us," Fiyero began, as she covered herself back up.

"And said what exactly?"

"He gave me conditions for you and me getting back together," he replied, gently rubbing Arora's back and hoping he was doing this right.

Elphaba looked wary. "Conditions?" she repeated.

"He's not willing to grant his blessing on an engagement for three months. He doesn't think we should rush into getting married just for Arora's sake, even with the fact we were engaged before. He wants to make sure we've sorted all our issues out first."

Elphaba gaped at him.

"I think it would have been longer than three months if not for Arora," Fiyero said honestly.

Elphaba chuckled. "I think if it wasn't for Arora, you may not have gotten inside the house."

She couldn't imagine her father being supportive of her and Fiyero's possible relationship without Arora in the picture.

"He also said that he'll only give his blessing if he believes that I can make you happy," Fiyero continued quietly.

Elphaba said nothing.

"Fae?" Fiyero prodded.

"I don't know what to say," she replied honestly. "I don't know what is supposed to happen now."

Fiyero was remarkably composed as he continued to coax a burp from Arora.

"Well, first of all, your father has invited Mom and I to stay here for Lurlinemas. Then, I have to go back to the Vinkus to deal with Avaric."

"Deal with-?"

"Fire him. And try very hard not to punch him while doing so, but I make no promises," Fiyero elaborated darkly.

"Fire him?"

"I don't want him working for me if this is what he's capable of," Fiyero said bluntly. "My mom agrees with me."

He held Elphaba's gaze steadily. "I want to come to Munchkinland as often as I can, I want you and Arora to come to the Vinkus to visit if possible. And in exactly three months now, I want to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I want the same thing that I wanted a year ago, Fae. I want to marry you."

Then he shrugged, still rubbing Arora's back. "I mean, ideally, I'd like to marry you sooner than three months, but I'm going to respect your father's wishes."

Arora let out a little burp, and Fiyero felt ridiculously pleased with himself as he handed her back to Elphaba.

Elphaba slowly rocked Arora rather distractedly, trying to digest it all.

"It can't be that simple," she said. "Can it?"

"Why not?" Fiyero asked. "Fae, I love you. Do you believe that I love you?"

She met his gaze, looking into his eyes for a long moment, before she nodded. "Yes."

"And you love me? As much as you did a year ago?"

Another slow nod, less confident this time. So much had happened in the past year, she wasn't sure if she loved Fiyero as much as she had then, more, or just differently. But she knew she loved him.

"What can be more simple than that?" Fiyero asked. "I want us to be a family. You, me and Arora. For starters."

"For starters?" she repeated.

He shrugged. "Do you want more kids?"

"I- I don't know," she admitted, feeling overwhelmed again.

On one hand, she loved Arora more than she'd ever thought possible. But on the other hand, childbirth had not been fun, to say the least. The midwife assured her that she would soon forget the pain of it all, but Elphaba wasn't quite there yet. Nor had she forgotten her vow to never repeat the experience.

Fiyero could sense it on her face.

"Fae, we don't have to rush into this," he said gently. "I'm just telling you what I want. Which mostly just comes down to never losing you again. What do you want?"

Elphaba got up from the rocking chair, and placed Arora in the bassinet. Fiyero got to his feet, trying to be patient and watching her fuss over their daughter.

"I do love you," she said quietly. "And I have missed you, so much."

"But?" Fiyero asked anxiously.

She turned and took a step towards him. "I'm afraid. Of getting hurt again," she admitted.

"Me too," Fiyero agreed.

"And there's Rora to think about now. Where does that leave us?"

He shrugged. "We try. We take things slow. We communicate. We stop procrastinating important discussions and ask questions, even if we're afraid of the answers."

Elphaba nodded slowly. Then she stepped up to him, leaned up and kissed him lightly. Fiyero cupped her face in his hands as he returned the kiss gently.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Elphaba replied. "And you're not saying all this just for Arora's sake?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. I'm saying it for my sake, because I don't want to live without you."

Elphaba looked into his eyes, studying him closely. And then she nodded.

"Is that a yes? To try again?"

She nodded. "Yes. But we take it slow."

"OK," Fiyero agreed, unable to keep a smile off his face.

When Elphaba retrieved Arora from the bassinet and they returned downstairs, Frex and Kasmira had also returned to the room. Kasmira looked at them knowingly, Fiyero grinned at her cheerfully.

The rest of the day was a lot more relaxed. Fiyero and Elphaba informed their parents and Nessa the decision they had come to, including Frex's conditions. It was agreed that Kasmira and Fiyero would move from _The Pinnacle_ to the mansion the next day and stay for Arora's first Lurlinemas the next week.

Nessa and Kasmira had an enthusiastic conversation about everything Nessa had been planning, and gift ideas for Arora.

They ended up staying for dinner, before which Elphaba invited Fiyero to help her bathe Arora and put her to bed.

"She's less cute when she's screaming at three am," Elphaba warned him as they watched her succumb to sleep. "So, if she wakes you up while you're staying here, I'm sorry."

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't care. I guess I should get used to it," he grinned at her, and she smiled.

Kasmira returned to the hotel after dinner, but Fiyero couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. Frex went to his study to do some work, and Nessa excused herself to her room, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone in the living room.

The original plan had been to work out some of the finer details of how this "Relationship 2.0" (as Fiyero put it) was going to work; but Elphaba found she could just not keep her eyes open.

"I promise I'm not usually this boring," she yawned. "Even with a newborn, I can usually stay up past… oh, Oz. It's not even nine o'clock," she groaned as she spotted the time.

Fiyero chuckled. "It's ok. It's been a big day."

She sighed tiredly. "It has," she agreed.

Fiyero placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her to his side. She tensed at first and then relaxed.

"This ok?" Fiyero asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yeah. It just… it's been so long, and I didn't really think this would ever happen again," she said quietly. "So much happened today and it all went so fast. I feel like I'm dreaming."

Her face sobered and Fiyero frowned. "What is it?"

Elphaba sighed. "Déjà vu," she murmured.

Fiyero's frown deepened. "Huh?"

"It's just the last time I felt this way… the clock struck midnight."

Realisation dawned on Fiyero, and his grip on her tightened. "Fae…"

She looked up at him. "You said you'd find me. If I only left a slipper behind."

Fiyero winced slightly, the long ago conversation coming back to him. He softly pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I did find you. It just took me longer than I planned," he assured her softly. "And you didn't exactly leave a slipper behind," he reminded her.

Elphaba nodded but said nothing, looking thoughtful.

"So, Shiz," he said conversationally, trying to change the subject.

She stifled a yawn and hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so natural, familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, but Elphaba pushed those thoughts away. She focused instead on thinking she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this content.

"What about it? I can hardly go now, not with Arora."

"No," Fiyero had to concede. "But if you wanted to study something, you still could. You could do it through correspondence."

"Hmm, maybe," she murmured, her eyes falling shut.

"You're going to fall asleep," he said in amusement.

"No, I'm not," she argued. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a second."

"Should I go?"

She shook her head. "No. Just… talk. I've missed your voice."

Fiyero racked his brain for something to talk about, and then smiled as a memory came to him.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land," he began softly and Elphaba made an odd sound, her eyes fluttering open.

Fiyero didn't falter, just tenderly rubbed his thumb over her hand in her lap. "There was once a girl who was cursed with skin the colour of emeralds," he continued, reciting from memory.

Elphaba's eyes closed once more and let the familiar fairytale wash over her, his voice soothing her.

She fell asleep soon after, but if she'd been awake by the end, she would have heard that there was a different ending than what she remembered.

That after the prince rescued the maiden from her evil father, they were torn apart by an evil sorcerer, who tricked the maiden into going back to her father and pretending that the prince didn't love her. But the prince, eventually, came to rescue her and discovered that the maiden had given birth to a beautiful princess during their time apart. The prince defeated the sorcerer, and made the maiden's father agree to release her.

The prince then took the maiden and the baby princess back to his castle and married her, where naturally, they all lived happily ever after.

 **AN. Fun Fact- this was going to be the end. But then Maddy was like "I want an epilogue" so... there's an epilogue (which is really just another chapter because it's too long to be an epilogue). See you on Thursday!**


	8. Happily Ever After

**DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognise from** _ **Wicked**_ **aren't mine, obviously. But the other characters are.**

 **AN. I get to see _Wicked_ on Saturday! After 16 months. It's a "community theatre" production, but our Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero have all had [small] roles in professional theatre productions so... I'm so excited, yet surprisingly anxious. **

**Chapter 7: Happily Ever After**

 **April 1945**

The older he got, the more Fiyero found himself thinking in life in terms of numbers.

 _Eight_ was the number of months it had taken after finding Elphaba for her to agree to marry him. As per his conditions, Frex had granted his blessing to Fiyero in March, when the Thropps came to the Vinkus to festivate Fiyero's first year upon the throne, and also Elphaba's twenty second birthday. Fiyero didn't particularly feel like acknowledging the former, but Kasmira had insisted. It had also meant that Elphaba was in the Vinkus a year to the day that she had left it- her first trip back since.

But even once he had Frex's approval, Fiyero could tell Elphaba was still wary, waiting for history to repeat itself. So he waited, made as frequent trips to Munchkinland as he could, and enjoyed getting to know his daughter.

Then, one day in August, Fiyero had returned to Elphaba the diamond ring she'd left behind, and asked her to marry him. And she agreed.

They were married two months later, just before Arora's first birthday, in a function room of _The Pinnacle_ in the Emerald City. It was the most convenient location for both of their families to convene, and of course, significant as the place that they had met.

 _Six_ was the number of years it had taken Fiyero to convince Elphaba to have another baby. She'd always been reluctant, whereas he'd been keen to experience everything he had missed with Arora.

"You don't realise how much labour sucks," she was prone to say whenever the topic came up. "If you're in the room, I might actually kill you."

"I'll take the risk," Fiyero replied dryly.

But once Arora had started kindergarten, Elphaba found herself feeling nostalgic and rather at a loss. With Fiyero's persistent arguments, and assisted by Arora's pleas for a baby sister (encouraged by Fiyero) she had ultimately agreed to try for another baby. The result of which, eleven months later, was their son.

 _Three_ was how old Dima Ibrahim Frexspar Tiggular would turn in August this year. Fiyero hadn't been sure about including his father's name in there, after all, Arora was already named in part for Ibrahim. But Elphaba had insisted, and in turn, Fiyero had insisted they include her own father there.

Dima was an energetic, mischievous little boy, who was adored by the whole family, no one more than his big sister, who would be ten in October (much to Elphaba and Fiyero's dismay). He was a miniature Fiyero all over, in terms of appearance and appearance. Kasmira had shown Elphaba baby photos of Fiyero are Dima was born, and there was barely a difference between the two.

Three was also the total number of children they had, with the arrival of Ornella Kasmira Melena Tiggular, who had been born a month ago. She hadn't been planned, but was very much loved. When she had been born, Fiyero had come up with what he thought was a great idea for a name.

"Let's carry on the fairytale theme," he'd suggested.

Elphaba frowned. "What theme?"

"Well, Arora is from _Sleeping Beauty-"_

"But Dima isn't from a fairytale. I don't think one is a theme," Elphaba pointed out.

"So, let's _make_ it a theme. Why did you choose Arora?"

She sighed. This was too long a conversation to be having after nine hours of labour, when they had already come up with a list of potential names during the pregnancy- none of which were fairytale related.

"You know why. It's your favourite, and you weren't there."

"Ok. So, we'll give her a name from your favourite."

"Fiyero, my favourite fairytale is _Rumpelstilskin._ I can't in good conscience do that to our daughter," Elphaba retorted.

Fiyero had to concede her point there.

"Ok, not that one then."

He mentally ran through a list of fairytales he could remember. One seemed the perfect and natural choice.

"What about _Cinderella_?"

Elphaba looked sceptical. "You want to name her _Cinderella?"_

"The old Vinkun translation was 'Aschenputtel'."

"That's so much better," Elphaba replied sarcastically.

In the end, Elphaba had agreed to 'Ornella', which was the translated equivalent in Ev. Dima could only pronounce her name as 'Ella' and the moniker quickly stuck, which Fiyero thought was rather appropriate.

For Fiyero, the most significant number was _five._ He'd never considered himself as having a 'lucky number' before, yet somehow five kept repeating itself.

It was the number that made up their family, which he cherished more than anything else in the world. Every day he was so thankful that he'd found Elphaba and been able to keep her in his life, and their children brought him more happiness than he'd thought possible. Dima and Ella could never make up for the time he'd lost with Arora, but they he also couldn't love Arora any more than if he had been there since she was born.

Five had been the number of people he'd interviewed for the role of his new private secretary before finding one he could trust.

He'd wasted no time in confronting Avaric when he and Kasmira had (rather reluctantly) returned to the Vinkus, still livid and feeling completely betrayed. He didn't think he could feel any worse, but when Avaric showed no remorse for his actions and admitted without regret that he'd known (or at least had firm suspicions) that Elphaba had been pregnant when he'd convinced her to leave, he was proven wrong. Fiyero had no regrets either- at least not that he'd broken the man's jaw before having him escorted from the castle. The last he'd heard, Avaric had gone to the Emerald City and was working for the Wizard.

Fiyero had been rather terrified at the prospect of choosing his new private secretary, without his father by his side. But Kasmira had gracefully and unobtrusively guided him through it, advising him to trust his gut. Fiyero knew his choice, Wafi, was the right candidate when he'd started the interview by commenting on how beautiful his daughter was and inquiring about his family- meaning Elphaba, although they all knew they weren't married at this stage. That told Fiyero everything he needed to know.

Another five- one less positive this time. It had been five days after firing Avaric that the Vinkun media broke the news that their new king had an illegitimate daughter in Munchkinland and a former secret engagement with the green Governor's daughter. Fiyero and Kasmira both knew it was Avaric who had leaked the news, but they had no proof and the media was protecting their source.

"No doubt he's trying to make a point that the public and parliament will agree with his viewpoint," Kasmira soothed a furious Fiyero. "It won't work, Yero."

"Won't it?' Fiyero demanded. "I don't want to put Elphaba or Arora through people saying awful things about them. They don't deserve that."

"They have to find about Arora at some point," his mother had pointed out. "I'd rather it had been our call, and in consideration with Elphaba and Frexspar, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Fiyero hadn't been so sure, and had immediately written to Elphaba, both to warn her and apologise for whatever was about to happen.

For the first few weeks, it had been as awful as he'd feared. But then the fifth week, he'd been back in Munchkinland for a longer visit before parliament resumed, and paparazzi shots had appeared of Fiyero, Elphaba and Arora at the park in Munchkinland. More stories had leaked, about Elphaba's family history and her time in the Emerald City (and the reasons behind it). Suspicions about the breakup and the reasons behind it had been whispered and hinted at in tabloid articles. And then public opinion had begun to change.

By the time Elphaba brought Arora to the Vinkus that summer to visit Werillah Ev, Arora was adored and Elphaba had the public's support as their future queen.

It had been on Fiyero's fifth visit to Munchkinland after that first Lurlinemas, one weekend in April, when Elphaba had met him at the door with six month old Arora on her hip. When she said "Look, Rora, it's Daddy!" as she had every time they were reunited; for the first time Arora's face lit up because she _knew_ him, she recognised him and she was happy to see him. It had been the first moment Fiyero really felt like he was a parent. Like they were a family, despite the distance between them.

Five was the number of months they had been married before Elphaba tentatively mused aloud to Fiyero about "doing something about Shiz". By that stage, Arora was nearly a year and a half, and Elphaba thought she could cope with the idea of studying and dealing with her royal duties, without feeling so guilty or as though she were neglecting Arora.

In the five years following, with Fiyero's support, she had completed a double degree of Law and Political Science (with a minor in History), and then done her masters in Political Science the year after.

And now Fiyero found himself entering their bedroom with a familiar looking envelope in his hands.

"Hey, I thought you were napping," he announced himself when he took in the sight before him.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder from where she was lying on their bed.

"I was. But Miss Ella decided she was done with _her_ nap, and she was hungry."

Fiyero stepped up to the bed and smiled down at Ella, who was lying next to Elphaba on the bed and apparently finding the ceiling riveting.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"I slept for about two hours, I think. Is Dima up yet?"

Fiyero nodded, gently easing down on the bed. "Yeah, he's up. He's having some juice and a snack with Mom and Rora."

Elphaba craned her neck to look at the clock. "Is it that time already? When did Rora get home from school?"

"Like five minutes ago," Fiyero reassured her. "She's fine. Mom told her you were napping."

She relaxed, nodding. She was still technically on maternity leave from her royal duties, but she liked being there when Arora came home from school.

"So, you're done for the day?" she asked him and Fiyero nodded.

From the time he and Elphaba had married, he'd been mindful of some of the issues that had contributed to their breakup (Avaric's influence and pregnancy aside). Namely, the lack of time he'd been able to spend with Elphaba. To that end, he'd made sure to keep as strict a work schedule as possible, to enable him to finish at two o'clock and spend the rest of the day with his family.

Conveniently, this tied in with the time Arora finished school, so he was able to hear about her day and help her with her homework if need be (although Elphaba was better at that). Just be a father.

"Yep. I was just going through the mail, and I found this."

He handed her the large envelope with her name on it, and watched the slightly sheepish look cross over her face.

"Really, Fae?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It's just some information on courses," she defended herself. "I haven't decided anything, and I'm not planning on starting this fall."

"Uh huh," he said teasingly, smiling knowingly at her.

He picked up Ella into his arms and cuddled with her, inhaling the sweet baby scent, as Elphaba opened the envelope and pulled out the shiny Shiz University course brochures within.

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked her. "Another masters? PhD?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Like I said, I haven't made any decisions. Maybe something with History," she mused. "But I don't think I'm ready for a PhD yet," she added with a faint laugh.

Fiyero shook his head in amusement. "You're crazy, you know that?"

She smiled. "You love me for it."

"I do," Fiyero nodded.

Elphaba placed the brochures on the nightstand to examine later in more detail, sat up and sighed tiredly.

"I can take Ella if you want to sleep a bit more," Fiyero offered.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm ok. They'll be here soon anyway, won't they?"

'They' were Frex, Nessa, her husband and two sons, who were on their way to the Vinkus for Ornella's baptism in three days' time. They had seen photos before, but this would be their first time meeting Ella since her birth.

Elphaba was looking forward to seeing her family again, and Arora was beside herself with excitement, not only that would get to see her aunt, uncle and cousins, but especially to see her beloved Opa again.

Despite the distance between them, Arora and Frex had a very special and close relationship, which Elphaba was grateful for.

Fiyero nodded in answer to her question. "Yeah, I imagine so."

They headed downstairs in search of Kasmira and their children, Fiyero making faces at Ella to try and make her smile.

"It's too soon," Elphaba reminded him.

"Only a few weeks," Fiyero argued. "Besides, I think she's gifted. She may be a fast learner."

Elphaba rolled her eyes fondly, but didn't argue. There was no point.

"Hi, Mom!" Arora chirped happily when she saw her parents enter.

"Hi, hon. How was school?"

"Good. Miss Hila gave us an end of year project today."

"Oh, really?" Elphaba asked, sitting down and pulling Dima onto her lap. "What kind of project?"

"We have to make a family tree."

"Oh really? That sounds fun."

Arora frowned up at Fiyero. "Dad, do we have any stuff on family history? Or is it just all in history books?"

Fiyero laughed and grinned at his mother. "Mom?"

Kasmira smiled fondly. "You are very lucky, Rora Rose," she informed her granddaughter, wrapping an arm around Arora's shoulders.

"Your Grandpa _loved_ family history," she said. "He collected all sorts of photos and documents going back more than _twenty_ generations."

Arora's eyes widened. "So…" her brow creased in thought as she pondered that. "That means it goes back to my great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"OK, we get the point kid," Elphaba cut her off before she could list all the 'greats'.

"What about you, Mom? Your family?"

"I know very little," Elphaba admitted. "But you can ask Opa when he gets here. Hopefully he'll know something. He can at least tell you about my grandparents, which will give you _something_ for your tree, at least."

As typical of a nine year old, it was the first thing Arora greeted Frex with when they arrived at Werillah Ev half an hour later.

"Opa! Hi! What do you know about our family history?"

Frex, having just endured a journey from Munchkinland in a carriage with Nessa, Boq, a four year old and a two year old; took it all remarkably in his stride.

"Well, I think I know enough names and dates to give you some information. What's this for, darling?"

Arora filled him in as she led him away, leaving Elphaba to greet her sister and brother-in-law.

"Hi."

"Hi," Nessa replied, already holding out her hands for Ornella.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but handed over the baby obediently.

"Hi, Boq."

"Hi, Elphaba. Ella's beautiful," Boq replied and Elphaba beamed.

"Thank you. Hi guys," she greeted her nephews. She took two year old Kinley into her arms and cuddled him.

"Hi, Kinley. Do you remember me?" she asked him.

They'd seen each other at Lurlinemas, but four months was a long time when you were two. Kinley offered her a smile, so Elphaba took that as a yes.

Fiyero and Boq swiftly took the boys and Dima off to play, and Elphaba led Nessa towards the living room for tea.

"So, is she just Ella, or does she ever get Ornella?" Nessa asked her sister, cuddling her niece happily.

"It's mostly Ella," Elphaba admitted. "I'm sure 'Ornella' will start popping up more when she's older and in trouble," she laughed.

Nessa smiled knowingly. "And the family tree information? Why is Rora asking about that?"

"School project," Elphaba explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. You know, I think I did that same project when I was her age," Nessa said thoughtfully.

Elphaba blinked. "Really? I don't remember ever doing it."

"Well, I could be wrong, but it certainly sounds familiar. So, is everything set for the baptism?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, everything's organised. Ten am on Thursday morning. Are you going to bring the boys? I wouldn't bring Dima if I didn't kind of have to, but Arora's at least old enough to sit through the ceremony and behave."

"It's their cousin's baptism, of course they'll come!" Nessa exclaimed. "Anson should be fine, and if Kinley gets restless, Boq can take him outside. The ceremony's only what, half an hour?"

"Or so," Elphaba agreed.

"Then they'll be fine," Nessa insisted, and Elphaba conceded.

"If you say so. What else is new since you last wrote?"

Nessa happily filled her sister in on everything that was happening in Munchkinland and all the latest news about what the boys had been up to.

"Oh, and Galinda Upland is engaged, but I suppose you heard all about that."

Elphaba lowered her tea cup and blinked at her sister. "Who is Galinda Upland, and why would I have heard about that?"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands? Boq and I went to Shiz with her?"

Elphaba frowned. "The one who set you guys up?"

"Yes! Honestly, Fabala. The Uplands are a very wealthy and influential family in Gilikin- in Oz! You're the Queen of the Vinkus! You should at least be familiar with the name."

Elphaba shrugged. "I can't be expected to remember the names of every wealthy family in Oz, Nessie. How did you hear about the engagement anyway? I never got the impression you and Glinda were ever really friends."

"It's _Ga-_ linda," Nessa corrected. "And it was in the society papers naturally. She's marrying Charmant Asquith the Third, you know."

Elphaba cocked her head. "That name I _do_ know," she replied. "Doesn't his father work for the Wizard?"

Nessa nodded. "In some capacity, I understand. But his family's very wealthy as well, more than the Uplands, I think. I think his father might be a Duke…"

"Do you know him? Was he at Shiz with you too?"

"No, he's a few years older than us. I think he's about Fiyero's age, actually."

The subject came up again over dinner, when Nessa mentioned something, and then had to fill in everyone else on what they were talking about.

"I know of Galinda," Kasmira said, an odd expression on her face.

"How?" Fiyero asked her. "What's with the face?"

Kasmira made a face and cleared her throat before answering. "She's Avaric's goddaughter."

Awkward silence fell.

"Who's Avaric?" Arora asked into the silence.

"Eat your peas," Elphaba replied immediately, not answering the question.

"Do you think you'll get invited to the wedding?" Fiyero asked Nessa smoothly. "As former classmates and all."

"Maybe."

"I doubt it," Boq answered at the same time as his wife. "We didn't exactly mix in the same circles," he added.

As they prepared for bed that night, Fiyero appeared distracted, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was bothering him.

Elphaba emerged from the bathroom to find him standing over Ornella's bassinet, watching her sleep with a wistful expression on his face.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

He didn't look at her, fixated on their sleeping daughter. "I always think I'm over it, you know? What he did. Because in the end, he failed. I have you, we have our kids, and he's out of our lives. But then something reminds me- he gets mentioned somehow, or Rora asks a question about when she was born, and I don't know the answer. And every time it happens, it's like a kick to the gut all over again."

Elphaba eased onto the end of the bed, her stomach twisting.

It had never sat well with her that Fiyero had taken all his anger about missing the beginning of Arora's life, and directed it at Avaric and himself. She was warranted for at least some of the blame, she argued; although it was true that much of it- maybe any of it- wouldn't have happened if not for Avaric.

The look on his face when Dima had been born and Fiyero had first held his newborn son had almost killed her.

"Yero…"

Fiyero turned to her, and smiled softly. "I'm fine," he assured her. "It just helps. To look at them when they're this little and remember that I'm here this time. I don't know what I'm going to do when they're all grown up."

"Well, look at photographs, because I am not having any more kids," Elphaba replied flatly and Fiyero laughed quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly, approaching the bed and leaning down to kiss her. "Because I think we make pretty amazing babies, Fae. And you know, five is my lucky number."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No," she said firmly and gently pushed him away. "Go to bed. Miss Ella will be awake in about four hours if we're lucky, and I'd like some sleep."

Fiyero laughed again and agreed.

Thursday morning found the family gathered at the Church of Lurline, where Vinkun royals had been baptised the entire eight hundred years of the church's history. Even Arora had been baptised there, although she had naturally been older than her siblings at the time.

Elphaba didn't particularly care about having her children baptised, but she recognised that it was royal tradition and important to Fiyero, even if he said otherwise. Given that neither of them were especially religious, Elphaba suspected it was because tradition had been so important to Ibrahim.

It was a small gathering, only family and a few close friends. Neither Elphaba or Fiyero wanted a huge crowd of people at their family events, made up of a list of people somehow deemed 'important', but who Elphaba and Fiyero didn't know or care about.

And all the children were remarkably well behaved throughout the ceremony. Ella slept through hers, which Elphaba was rather relieved for. Dima had screamed so loudly at his, Elphaba had been worried the old church would come crashing down around them.

After the ceremony, there were photos that had to be taken outside on the grounds, and this was where the kids got restless.

"Why don't Frex and I take the children out?" Kasmira suggested to Elphaba and Nessa.

"We'll have an afternoon with our grandchildren, and let you all have a bit of a break."

Nessa's face lit up. "That would be lovely, if you don't mind. I'm sure Father would love it too."

"Not at all," Kasmira reassured her. "We'll take them back to Werillah Ev and change into something less formal, and then we'll think of something to amuse them for a few hours. Elphaba, what do you think?"

Elphaba nodded. "That sounds great. But leave Ella with us, you don't want to have to worry about her schedule with the others. And let Arora run around after the boys, she loves it."

Kasmira smiled. "We'll be fine, sweetheart."

The dowager queen left them to fill in Frex on the plan and round up the children, while Nessa went to discuss with Boq what they might do for a few hours without the children. Fiyero had disappeared to change Ornella's diaper some fifteen minutes ago, and hadn't returned; so Elphaba went back inside in search of them.

The church was empty, and for a moment, silent. And then Elphaba heard a voice murmuring, and she knew where to find her husband. With a small smile, she headed upstairs to the gallery that ran around the dome and found Fiyero with Ella cradled in the crook of his arm, telling her quietly about the 'whispering walls' and the other architectural features of the building.

"Really, Yero?"

He grinned at her. "Hey, I think she's interested. She keeps staring at the ceiling."

Elphaba chuckled and took a seat in the gallery. "So, you've got it all figured out? She's going to be an architect?"

He shrugged and settled beside her. "Yep. Rora's going to be queen, Dima is going to be a superhero apparently, and Ella can be an architect."

"A superhero, huh? Last month he said he was going to be a firefighter when he grew up."

"Firefighters can't fly," Fiyero explained and Elphaba nodded.

"Of course."

Elphaba reached out and stroked Ella's hand gently. "Your mom and my father are going to take the kids for afternoon," she told him. "I said we'll keep Ella, but they'll take the other four."

"Nice," Fiyero said approvingly. "What do you want to do this afternoon then?"

She grinned at him. "Want to go over the Shiz brochures with me?"

"Ah, a romantic afternoon," Fiyero replied teasingly. "Sounds perfect."

He got to his feet and offered the arm that didn't have a baby in it. "Your Majesty," he bowed to her.

Elphaba laughed and linked her arm through his as she stood up.

"Home?"

"Home is good," he agreed.

And then they headed downstairs to join the rest of their family.

 **The End**

 **AN. "Ornella" was c** **reated by the Italian author Gabriele d'Annunzio for his novel 'La Figlia di Jorio' (1904). It is derived from Tuscan Italian _ornello_ meaning "flowering ash tree". That's why I used it as a Cinderella translation.**

 **I know a lot of people wanted to see Fiyero confront Avaric, and whilst that is always entertaining, it would really be no different from LTC.**

 **I am writing new stuff, I promise. I'm currently on chapter 7 of 29 of my next fic and working on the next "Family Ties" story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Also- there's now 2 stories in this universe and neither have a Fiyeraba wedding (it wasn't even done on purpose). Hey, at least this one, the wedding was mentioned, right?**


End file.
